Problem: A green pair of socks costs $$80$, which is $10$ times as much as a blue watch costs. How much does the blue watch cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the blue watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$80 \div 10$ $$80 \div 10 = $8$ A blue watch costs $$8$.